The present invention relates to a bracelet construction that is comprised of a pair of pivotally connected arms in which replaceable ornamental inserts or elements are mounted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bracelet construction having curved bracelet arms that are pivotally connected, each of the arms being provided with means by which replaceable ornamental elements are conveniently inserted into the arms and are easily removed therefrom for replacement by similar elements of different coloration.
Prior to the instant invention, some bracelets and other jewelry-type articles such as earrings have been constructed heretofore with replaceable or interchangeable ornaments. Generally, such bracelet or jewelry-type constructions have provided for the interchangeability of an ornamental article by some form of attachment that enabled the ornament to be removed and a replaceable or substitute ornament inserted in place thereof. However, such bracelets and other jewelry articles having interchangeable ornaments and the like have been relativley complex in construction and in many instances have not provided for the secure attachment of the ornament in the assembly. Further, the prior known interchangeable ornaments as utilized in jewelry articles have not always succeeded in disguising the replaceable characteristics of the ornaments, and as a result have not always found favor with the customer.
Applicant is aware of certain prior known bracelet constructions having pivotally mounted bracelet arms on which ornamental elements were fixed, but such constructions did not provide for the interchangeability of the ornamental elements that were secured to the arms with other ornamental elements of similar construction but different coloration.
Other prior art of which applicant is aware are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to GEEHARDT, 649,108; VANCE, SR., 756,041; HARGREAVES, 1,935,504; HERMAN, 2,457,672; TUCKER, SR., 2,733,578; EBERT, 2,769,747; FRIEDMAN, 3,470,638 and HILL, 3,521,798; and the British Patent No. to LOACH et al, 230,986.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the problems that have been experienced heretofore with bracelets having replaceable ornaments and to further provide such a construction at a relatively inexpensive cost.